pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Antoine Jorissen
Antoine Jorissen ( Leuven , November 6th 1884 - Herent , January 9 1962 ) was a Belgian painter, sculptor and medalist. He was the son of Ange (Angel) Jorissen, tanner and Susanne-Philomène Vandermeeren. Content * 1 Life * 2 Medal Artist * 3 Museums * 4 See also * 5 External links edit Jorissen received his early education at the Art Academy in Leuven . He learned the art of sculpting with Gerard Vander Linden (1830-1911). Later he specialized in Brussels by Victor Rousseau (1865-1954). During all this time he also worked in the workshop of Frantz Vermeylen jr., where he came into contact with the medailleerkunst. By Omer Dierickx (1862-1939), painting teacher at the Leuven Academy, he began to take an interest also for the artistic discipline. In 1909 Jorissen went to Paris to continue his studies with the painter Louis Anquetin (1861-1932) and copied it there old masterpieces in the Louvre . In 1913 he ventured without consequence his chance in the Rome Prize for Painting. At the outbreak of the First World War he volunteered service in the 1st line regiment. He received his honorable discharge in 1919. In 1919 he took part in the Rome Prize for Sculpture. The trial was a bas-relief "Apollo captivates the Shepherds with his singing." Even now he was outside the prices. From 1921 until his retirement in 1955 he was drawing teacher at the Louvain Academy. He was never sculpting teacher: this teaching assignment was observed from 1934 by Oscar De Clerck , himself a sculptor and medal artist. Especially in the region of Leuven enjoyed Jorissen fame and after the two World Wars, he received numerous orders for the erection of monuments commemorating the war dead (ao Herent and in the Ardennes town Ave et Auffe ). He was charged with orders for cross roads (including the Mary Park on the Tervuursevest) and other religious scenes (Seven Sorrows and Seven Joys of the Fathers Joseph HH Hearts of Jesus and Mary, better known as Picpus Fathers). Joris Sens most famous monument in Leuven is the memorial to the King Albert I at Albert Avenue, inaugurated in 1952. He was also the sculptor of a number of small cobblestones and larger images which speaks restrained power, such as "The Soul Smart" and "In the attack." His pupils included artists such as Louis Smeyers . Artist edit After the death of Franzt Vermeylen jr. (1922) Jorissen was the regular supplier of tokens at the Leuven Catholic circles (especially the university). His art was medal at the International Numismatic Exhibition in Madrid won in 1951. Some examples of his (remembrance) medals are: * Celebration François Collard , professor of pedagogy and the classic Germanic and Romance Philology at the University of Leuven (1925) * Foundation College Cardinal Mercier at Braine (1926) * Pope Pius XI (1928) * Celebration Jules Becker , Rector of the American College 1928 * Celebration Jacques Forget , professor of theology and oriental languages at the University of Leuven (1928) * Celebration Of Hoonacker Albin , professor of Old Testament exegesis at the University of Leuven (1928) * Celebration of Leon Boels, president COO Leuven (1928) * Celebration Rufin Schokaert , professor of obstetrics 1932 * Celebration Richard Bruynoghe , head bacterologisch institute University of Leuven (1945) * Celebration René Maere , professor of archeology at the University of Leuven (1947) * Jésus-Christ Roi de la Paix * Three hundredth birth anniversary Palfijn (1950) * Bekroningsplaket of Davidsfonds (1956) * Appointment of Arthur Janssen to house prelate of the Pope (1956) Jorisssen exhibited in Leuven in own studio (Brouwersstraat 10) (1932), further also in several group exhibitions at the Royal Cercle Artistique de Louvain (1926-1942), in Brussels at the Palace of Fine Arts (1934) and Luxembourg (1947 ). He was appointed a Knight of the Order of Leopold II. Museums [ Edit ] * Brussels, Royal Library, Coin and Penningkabinet * Leuven, Municipal Museums * Leuven, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven Category:1884 births Category:1962 deaths